Through the Eyes of the Sniper
by the real poetic rambler
Summary: I feel like the game didn't really give these characters much depth, so I am going to try and take on that task. I chose Glaz because he gives off the vibe of being a wallflower. Enjoy!


Hello again.

I am relatively new to this new program that is currently in effect. Well, we are all relatively new to rainbow since the program had been reinitiated due to the latest terror threat. Before then, I was proudly serving the motherland in the best way I know how. Through grace, subtlety and precision.

You know that I am not always a man of many words.

Rather, I let my actions speak for themselves. A true artist puts every thought into his masterpiece and leaves little left unsaid. Although I am a sniper, my job is very much the same.

If I am even off by the tiniest thread, the wrong person may die.

Some people would be intimidated by such a daunting task.

I, on the other hand, view it as a chance to shine. I find that my passion for painting has greatly benefitted me in this job. There are many artists whose work never sees the light of day. I, on the other hand, get the opportunity to display my masterpiece on a day to day basis and save the world.

Not even Picasso could brag about that.

The only thing that I am a little concerned about is my ability to connect with these other operatives. Yeah, Shuhrat or his new codename "Fuze" (I am obligated not to tell you why he has that nickname) was able to join me in the new program, so it is nice to have my best friend with me in this completely foreign scenario. It gives us the security that the other provides in a situation that could be viewed as a stressor.

Anyway, back to my possible dilemma.

As an artist and a sniper, I always scope my surroundings before going in. And meeting these new people isn't any different. So, here are my first impressions of the group. And in order to confuse neither myself nor you, I have categorized the different groups by the one member of the group that has made the largest impression on me thus far. Obviously, I will expand my impressions of each individual once I have observed them more.

After all, this is only the first time meeting these strangers.

The Americans seem to be kind of arrogant and loud. Particularly the man they call "Thermite", who somewhat irritates me with his arrogance and his penchant of showing off. Even once said that Rainbow would be nothing without his det charge. I silently laughed at his naivety because I have done more with less.

That's another thing about this Rainbow thing. We don't know the actual name of any of our partners. Rather, we only know each other's code names. Mine is "Glaz". Why, you may ask? I honestly have no clue.

The British are the ones who seem to always be looking to take on any sort of dare. Particularly the one they call "Smoke". The guy kept trying to get others in the group to take a skydiving class with him, to 'spice things up'. He is impulsive, but gives the impression that he can back it up. I feel like he is a man that I can respect.

The French are mostly idealistic and genuinely nice. Shuhrat took an instant liking to "Twitch" due to their shared love of technology and the fact that she is willing to hear him out instead of harshly judging him like everyone else. It really isn't that hard to see the possible relationship blooming between them, but I think that it would do Shuhrat some good as it can help others see that he is a good man to get to know.

The Germans are somewhat similar to the Americans, but they are also the biggest overachievers. Particularly the one called "IQ". The girl is quite smart and is very similar to me in terms of attention to detail. She keeps begging me to teach her how to be a better marksman, as she complains that she isn't getting the scores that she knows that she is capable of achieving. But surprisingly, I don't really mind, especially since she is a very focused member who seems to also want to get to know me. I think she has a crush on one of the Americans. Interesting…

Well, about to be called into a team meeting by Rainbow. Should be interesting. Might learn a little more about the people that I am surrounded by. I will keep you posted on my daily happenings, I promise.

With love,

Timur


End file.
